The One
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please dont be mean.ihope you like BAT Beck and Cat cuz i do ALOT!


**This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. I am not a writer/ author, and I am trying to write so it can help me a lot with my English report. Haha. Hope you enjoy!**

CourtsxBatFan

The One

"Beck! Beck! I need to talk to you after class!" Cat screams. "Alright Cat…" Beck smiles. He doesn't know why he is smiling but he is. Cat giggles at his smile and hugs him before skipping to her geology class. Straight after class bell has rung, Beck hears Cats beautiful humming and races up behind her and whispers in her ear, "What did you want to talk about?" "Oh! Yes! Well, come on Beckett!" She smiles her beautiful smile. Beck just nods and follows her to the janitors' closet. Beck is confused why she brought him in the janitors' closet but he doesn't mind. Cat closes the door and says "Here you go! It's from Jade! She wanted me to give you this for your 1 year anniversary. Hope it's cool! Ooh! Like red-velvet cupcakes! Hehe." She giggles softly while Beck opens the card. It read:

_Dear Beck,  
__  
We have been together a long time now.. But I have noticed we are slipping away slowly. I didn't realise it at first until I got angry at you for no apparent reason. I am… I… I am breaking up with you. It's not you Beck, it's me. I have had my eyes on someone else for a while now, and even though I am a heartless person, I didn't want to break yours… I really am sorry. But don't worry; there are tonnes of fish in the ocean. You will find the girl of your dreams. She may be standing right in front of you, but you are too blind to see it. I hope you find happiness._

_From Jade_

Beck read the card over and over again. He couldn't escape the feeling of pain and anguish. He loved Jade or maybe he didn't. He wasn't sure of his feelings anymore. He was a strong-minded person but now he really wanted to cry. Cat noticed his despair and sadness, and said "Beck? Beck? Are you okay? What happened?" Beck had tears in his eyes but he fought the tears away. Cat rested her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Beck… I am here for you. You can cry if you want too?" Beck just nodded and slowly tears were running down his face. Cat sat down on the tiled floor and told Beck too. He just nodded slowly. He sat down and rested his face on his hands. Cat pulled him close for a hug and whispered many "It's alright Beck," and "Do you want to talk about it?" Beck just gave her card and she gasped and pulled Beck into the most powerful and embraceful hug she has ever given anyone.

Beck just leaned into her touch, and he couldn't escape the feeling of what Jade had wrote to him… Maybe, just maybe, she was talking about Cat… He had feelings for Cat but he wasn't sure if it was just a brother/sister feeling, or a in love feeling, but he knew there was a spark between the two of them. Just like in the movie they made.

_Flashback_

It was during the play that Dale Squires was directing. Cat had finished putting on her make-up and finished tidying her dress. Beck had walked in to tell her they were about to start the scene, but as he walked in… His jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He just stood there, momentarily paralysed at her beauty. Cat giggled before walking up to him and spinning him around so he was ready to walk out into Tori's living room.  


_As the scene began, Beck couldn't get his lines right, and everyone was starting to get frustrated. Everyone except.. Cat. She was saying to everyone "It's not Becks fault. He may be just a bit tired and overworked, so everyone lets be patient and after, I will bake all of us some red-velvet cupcakes! How does that sound everyone?" "That sounds quite great right now! Thanks Cat!" everyone shouted at the same time… except Jade. Jade was jealous of Cat being the lead, not her. She blamed Tori for that. Beck was about to calm her down but Tori yelled "Action!"  
_

_Beck slowly but smoothly got ready to say his line, "Monica.. Don't." Cat slowly leans up and kisses Beck for a few seconds before slowly sliding down his chest to the floor. "And CUT! Great work everyone. We will shoot Jade and Cats scene tomorrow! Goodnight!" yells Tori!  
_

_Beck was still standing there while everyone was packing. He just was frozen .It was only when Jade pulled him aside to speak to him, was that he realised he and Cat had a spark. He didn't know if he loved her, or if it was just a crush, but the moment he saw her was the moment he knew he loved her, but he didn't know what sort of love.  
_

_End of Flashback  
_

Cat snapped her fingers to wake the daydreaming Beck from his mind, back to reality. She asked "What were you thinking about there Becky?" Beck couldn't help but smile when she said 'Becky' and he couldn't help but giggle. Cat looked confused and Beck realised he should tell her. He wasn't sure because he didn't know but he just had a huge amount of bravery and said "Oh! It was just the Dale Squires play. Remember that?" "Yes I do remember that. Why?" Beck gulps and clears his throat. "Cat… when I came to your change room which was Tori's room, when I saw you… I thought you looked so perfect and beautiful. Well, you always look beautiful, but you looked perfect like an angel sent from heaven, which you are of course. I couldn't help but feel a slight tingle in my heart when I saw you, and when you stood up for me when I was messing up my lines…" Cat giggled and was about to say something, but Beck put his finger on her lips. "Shh Shh. Let me finish please?" Cat just nodded for him to continue. "Well, yeah… Cat you have always been there for me when I was either sad or not in the best mood. You always made me feel happy and if I wasn't smiling, just seeing you made me want to just pick you up and twirl you around, saying thank you and that I care about you so much Cat. And Cat, I…I…I…I..." Beck finally got his words right, "I love you Cat Valentine." Beck closed his eyes after he told the love of his life what he felt about her, hoping she wouldn't go and walk out on him. But he soon felt Cat pull his shirt close to him and clashed her lips to his.

Beck was shocked, thinking she would leave him there, too freaked out knowing Beck liked her. But, no. She just kissed him. Beck got over the shock, and kissed back passionately and for the first time, he felt like his life was perfect. Cat pulled away after they both ran out of breathe, and said with her sweet voice that Beck had always loved about her, "Oh Beck! I love you too! I can't believe it took you this long to realise! Hehe!" Beck was taken back. He was confused. "What do you mean Cat?" Cat just giggled. "Oh Beck. I was kidding. Hehe. When we were doing the movie, and while I was in the change rooms. I was nervous.." Cat looked down, seemingly about to tell him something that she was too scared to say. "Nervous about what my dear Cat?"

"That while I was in getting ready, I was thinking about the kiss that we were about to do, and I got nervous because my character was in love with your character and I was afraid that if you were saying your line, I might accidently have one of my sudden outbursts and scream out 'I love you', and I was getting nervous. That's when you came in and I decided to try calm down." Cat looked to be nearly crying, and Beck stood up, pulled her up and smashed their lips together because he couldn't help himself.

"I am so lucky that you were nervous Cat, because I was even more nervous. I didn't want to screw up, so I thank you for everything Cat. Thank you. Thank you and thank you!" Beck shouted that last 'thank you' and he and Cat were very sure that everyone in the hall could hear that. But Beck didn't care.  
"Awwwe Beck. That's so sweet." Cat blushed at Beck. She couldn't help it.

"Cat?"  
"Yeah?" Cat said slowly, yet hopeful.  
"Will you be my girlfriend Cat Valentine?" Beck spoke with only hope and love in his heart.  
"OH! BECK! OF COURSE I WILL! I love you so much Beck!" Cat practically was bouncing all around the janitors' closet.  
Beck stopped Cats bouncing, and whispered "I love you and will always forever be in love with you Cat Valentine." Beck kissed her again, and he finally found the girl he had been searching for in all of his life. The one.

* * *

**Oh that was my first ever Fanfic. Please review. I may never do another one. As i said before, i am NOT a writer/author. So no uh mean comments. But i would like some writing tips so i can get better at English and get better , if you are wondering how old I am, i am nearly 14 :P**


End file.
